Marked
by Bramblerose4
Summary: Mike and Chuck share a private moment inside the Garage. Rating for sexual content. Warning slight blood play.


**More Muck written last night while on Skype with Cloudlestorm. **

**Warnings: Slight blood play.**

**Marked**

There was something wrong. I knew it, there just had to be something wrong. There was no way I should be feeling this good. I feel the cold metal of Mutt on my back as I look up into the curtain of blond hair and see the half closed eyes of my lover as I reached up to kiss him.

I feel my lips vibrate as he hums a moan. I feel a thrill of excitement as he adds pressure to the kiss. I have waited so long for the privilege to do this, to touch my best friend of two years in a way that best friends don't normally touch. My breathing hitches as he clutches my white shirt in his massive hands and I feel my nipples harden in response to his touch. I force myself to pull away and take a deep breath.

"What's wrong?" he asks me. I have known him for so long that I know exactly what he is thinking. He is worried that I don't want him after this one kiss. But it is quite the opposite and I need to think of a way to show him that I do want him.

"I am so sorry that it has taken us this long to do that," I admit. I can tell that this was the right thing to say when the corners of his mouth quirk up in a smirk.

"Well, we were fighting a rebellion. We had more important things on our minds."

"Nothing is more important than you," I reply seamlessly and am rewarded with a blush and a wide grin.

I can see the little fangs at the sides of his mouth and feel a rush of desire to run my tongue under them. I have always wondered if they were sharp enough to cut myself on. Seemingly aware that his fangs were showing he closes his mouth.

"No, don't do that," I say and reached up to kiss him again. "I want to see those gorgeous fangs."

He breaks my kiss and shakes his head. "No, they aren't," he protests. "They are weird and creep people out."

"No," I scoff. "And if they creep people out, good, that means I can have you all to myself." I don't know if I should be happy or worried about the shade of red that he is turning into as he smiles.

"Mikey," he breathes and looks away.

This gives me the perfect view of his neck and without a word I lean in and plant a kiss to the side of it where his neck and shoulder met.

His throat tenses and then I feel and hear him moan. I take this for permission and bring my tongue out to lick and kiss the freckled skin there. How many times have I stared at his neck, daydreaming about what it would feel like on my lips; how it would taste on my tongue? And now that I am doing this I will never not want to do this.

He shutters against me and wraps his arms around me. "Mikey," he moans.

The sound does something to me and I move my hips away from him, worried about his reaction to the erection that he has just created by the sound of his voice. I have had many years of practice hiding my arousal from him, and even now when I know that he wants to be with me old habits die hard.

I realize too late that he thinks me pulling away is a rejection and he immediately lets me go. I guess I am not the only one who has habits that need to be broken. I kiss him before he could say anything. He moves his lips clumsily against mine and I could imagine nothing better than this.

Until he moves down, kissing the side of my face and throat and to the same place I had licked on him. I tilt my head back and groan. "Guh," I can totally see why he had been enjoying it when I did it. It felt amazing and in my desire hazed mind as call out to him.

"Chuck," I breathe.

"Mikey?"

"Bite me."

I feel his tongue stop moving on me and I put my hand on the back of his head to keep him there. "I want you to mark me as yours. I want you to know that you did this, that I belong to you. I want you to see the scar you will leave behind and never doubt that I belong to you."

His breath on me is shaky and his whole body is shaking.

"Mikey, I don't know..."

And I feel my heart sink. Have I overplayed my hand? Have I freaked him out with my need to belong to him?

"Oh," I say and look up.

The next moment I feel a sharp pain on my shoulder that was followed by a hard sucking. I shiver in unknown pleasure as Chuck's fangs pierce my skin and my cock pulses against my leg as it grows thicker.

"Ohhh," I say, unable to form words and start to grind into Chuck's leg.

I feel a shock of surprise as I feel a hardness thru Chuck's pants and my mind goes into overdrive as I realize that Chuck is aroused too.

I feel like a fool for never knowing that Chuck could find me so attractive that his body would want mine.

His jaw widens and the pressure of his sucking increases and I can't help myself and i reach down and grab handfuls of the butt of his jeans. Chuck juts forward against me and I lift my leg, aligning our erections and moving my hips in a slow circle.

"Oh Chuck, yes, harder." I find that I am moaning and saying nonsense. I just groan once more before I bit down on my lip. Chuck is still leeching on my neck but now he is moving against me too.

It is all too much and clearly not enough as we rut against each other.

Chuck finally pulls away from me and I feel dizzy as I look at him. He is still red faced, and his hair as a dent where it had laid against my shoulder, but I don't notice any of that as I stare at the thin line of dark red against the brighter pink of his cheek's and the cherry red of his kiss swollen lips.

_That is my blood._ The thought made me shiver in a thrill of pleasure._ Some of me is inside of Chuck. It will be a part of him forever. We are connected in a way no one else is._ I cup the side of his face. "Thank you, Chuckles."

Chuck smiles as me and I can see a smear of my blood on his lower lip

I gasp and reach up to kiss him, licking at the small amount of blood there. The taste of cooper fills my mouth and I swallow it eagerly.

Chuck renews his thrusts against me and I lift my other leg around his waist as his arms come under my ass and hold me up.

I can feel Mutt's frame rocking as Chuck moves me against it and I feel something I have never felt before.

Sexy

I feel sexy as hell and I turn my head back and forth moaning and pleaded for Chuck to not stop, to never stop and then I fall silent as my cockhead erupted and I shake like I was in really cold weather as my cock released my seed.

I feel boneless and pleasure wrecked, but I let Chuck rub his body over mine, enjoying the cries he makes and lean into the kiss he gives me and moan along with him as his body speeds up and then stills and I know that he had cum too

I find my feet as Chuck releases me and I hold him close as he sags against me.

My desire lessened I begin to feel the throb of pain on my neck where Chuck bit me. I ignore it and plant kisses on Chuck's head.

"That was amazing," I admit and I mean it. Not that I have a lot of experience with dry humping, but I really couldn't think of anything that felt even remotely as good as how Chuck makes me feel.

Goosebumps appear over my arms and down my back as I imagine what that would feel like without the clothes and I feel my mouth water. I swallow it down and then hug Chuck. The motion causes him to let out a whimper and his arms come around me in a tight, clingy hug.

"I love you, Mikey," he says and his voices wavers.

I freeze at the confession and then a wave of affection comes over me. "I love me too," I say jokingly.

He laughs and pulls away from me.

I pull him back and kiss him tenderly. "I love you." The words leave my mouth and heat envelopes me and I know that it is true.

_I love Chuck._ The power of that feeling brings tears to my eyes. I blink them away before he sees them and pokes fun of me.

"We should get out of here." I suggest.

"Yeah," he agrees and we head away from Mutt.

I look over to see if we did any damage to her, but she is a tough puppy and she looks as beautiful as ever. My face heats up as Chuck grips my hand when we get to the hallway.

"Chuck?"

My beautiful blond lover looked at me and grinned.

My chest felt heavy at it and I return the smile. I didn't need to know where we were going. The knowledge that we would be going together was enough.


End file.
